


Sitting On You

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai gets injured in an attack, and of course, wants to keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting On You

Gai knew, as a matter of course, that sentai members got injured. So, it wasn't a shock to him that he did get hit at least once per battle and had to bandage himself up or get bandaged up. It was a hazard of his profession, after all, and it didn't matter to him. He was saving the world, that was the important thing.

This time, the action commander didn't believe in posturing, and Gai got no more than a shouted "Pirate!" before he pretty much got hit with a flame attack, knocking him down and leaving him in pain, almost too much to draw the Gokai Cellular and transform before the Gormin soldiers got a chance to capture him. He certainly didn't want to find out what it would be like to be executed as an enemy of the Zangyack Empire.

Then his team was running in, fighting the Action Commander. Gai tried to keep conscious so that he could fight along, but it was hard. As soon as the Action Commander and the remaining soldiers teleported away, he felt the darkness claiming him and his body falling down.

* * *

He awoke to pain. Pain and Don-san bandaging his side, where the Action Commander had gotten him. Gai didn't know what kinds of burns the action commander had inflicted, but he did know that Don-san looked more than a little worried, his brow furrowed as he taped Gai up.

"Gai-san? Are you all right?" Ahim asked, and he gave her a weak smile. If he turned his head, he could see Marvelous-san watching the whole thing. The Captain's face was twisted in an angry expression, and Gai knew that it wasn't likely at him. At least he hoped it was at the Action Commander.

"I'm in pain," he said, "But I'm okay." It was somehow comforting to see Joe-san rubbing his wrist, like he did every time he was upset, and Luka-san had that look on her face that said that she wanted to kill someone.

"No, you're not," Don-san said. "You're staying down and you're resting, even if I have to tie you down."

He didn't ever follow through on that threat, Gai knew, because he'd threatened Marvelous-san like that a few times and hadn't done anything. And Gai didn't intend to stay down, not with the Action Commander still out there. He might rest until they were to go out again, but he’d fight along with his teammates as he always did.

Unexpectedly, Marvelous-san laughed. "I'll get the rope." But he made no move to go anywhere, and Gai realized after a moment that behind Marvelous-san's expression was that same anger. He wondered if it would be a good idea to try to join his teammates, or if Marvelous-san would be pissed off.

"Gai-san does tend to get up when he isn't ready," Ahim-san observed.

Maybe they wouldn't need him, just for that one fight. Maybe they'd be okay. After all, part of the team fought all the time. It was just that it was safer when all of them were together. And defying Marvelous-san wouldn't be a good idea.

But that didn't mean he didn't like it. "I'll stay down," he promised, and hoped he could keep it.


End file.
